She Taught Him How To Forget
by Mymermaidstory
Summary: Nearly 20 years have past since Sarah left Jareth's Labyrinth. This year is that retched anniversary. One night, after experiencing a dreadful nightmare, Jareth finds a young woman in his crystal. A certain Molly Hooper. Jareth soon realizes that the key to getting his heart back lies with a beautiful mortician. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

_The music swirled around them and Jareth could feel his heart beat faster and faster. His beautiful Sarah was wrapped in his arms as they danced. "But I'll be there for you... As the world falls down." He sang, not acknowledging anyone else in the room. But very quickly, the beautiful scene turned dark. Sarah disappeared from his arms and the glass world he had created for her shattered._

_ "__Sarah! Sarah no!"_

* * *

"NO!" Jareth shouted loudly, shooting up in his bed, covered in a sweat. The king was visibly trembling as the nightmare fizzled from his mind. This was the fourth time this month he had that nightmare. The cause of these nightmares was Jareth knowing that the anniversary of Sarah leaving him was this year. Sarah was the only one the king had ever truly loved and heartbreak was something he couldn't deal with. He needed an escape.

Standing up out of bed and walking over to his window in nothing but his trousers, he made a crystal appear in his hand. "Show me someone new. Someone interesting." Jareth commanded and the crystal fogged up as it searched the human world for someone worthy of Jareth's description.

Quickly the fog inside the crystal became clear, and the form of a sleeping woman appeared inside. Jareth thought for a moment that it was Sarah, but he knew it couldn't have been, for her power was so strong even his crystals couldn't find her anymore. The woman had auburn hair, flawless pale skin, and a very beautiful face. Jareth cocked his head, his blonde spiky hair falling in his eyes as he gazed into the crystal. Snapping his fingers, his royal wizard appeared at his side.

"Yes, your majesty?" The wizard asked, bowing to Jareth.

"Tell me, Mangula, who is this woman?" Jareth asked quietly, watching her with great intrigue inside his crystal. The Wizard Mangula gazed into the crystal as well, watching the woman. A sly smirk crossed his sharp features.

"Her name is Molly Hooper. She is a mortician at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London, England." Mangula explained, "Is that all, your majesty?" Jareth smiled, his eyes never leaving the crystal. He quickly waved the Wizard away who disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jareth was entranced by the woman.

"Molly... Dear Molly Hooper."


	2. The Crystal Shatters

Molly had awoken that morning after a very strange dream. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she could swear she was being watched. Shrugging it off, Molly fixed herself up and went to work like every normal day. But, she was also a bit excited because today there had been a series of odd deaths in the area, and Sherlock was bound to pay a visit. Even if she never admitted it to him, Molly had been in love with him from the start.

Sitting down and flipping on the radio, Molly was carefully looking at some slides under the microscope when a fellow mortician walked in with a body bag on a stretcher. "What have we got, Kyle?" Molly asked her co-worker as he slowly unzipped the bag.

"38 year old female, body found in an abandoned car. It doesn't appear that she died in a car crash for the car was still intact and there are no obvious bruising or lacerations of any kind." Kyle explained as the woman's body was fully revealed. She was quite beautiful, long waist length black hair, pale skin, freckles. She seemed like the type of person her friend Greg Lestrade would go for.

"Has she got a name?" Molly asked as she slipped on a pair of gloves.

"Her wallet was found a few feet from the car. It said her name was Sarah Williams. Must've come here from America for the holidays, for her records indicate she had only been in London for a few weeks. The police contacted her family already. Her younger brother was the one who took it the hardest, though." Kyle went on. Molly was about to ask a few more questions when Sherlock and John burst in. Molly stood straight up, running her hands through her hair for a last time to make sure Sherlock noticed.

Kyle explained the whole situation to Sherlock and John, but Sherlock didn't seem to be paying any attention to either Molly or Kyle. Him and his beloved magnifying glass were already scouring Sarah's body for any signs of trauma or damage.

"What were her relations with her family?" Sherlock inquired, not even glancing upward.

"She had a younger brother, Toby Williams, 20 years old, took her death pretty bad. Her father was Christopher Williams who remarried when Sarah was 14 to a miss Shelley Williams." Kyle continued but Sherlock just let out a huff as he looked over her.

Molly pretty much ignored the rest of what Sherlock had said for she was too entranced with his beauty. Molly wanted more than anything for him to just kiss her passionately right in front of John and to just take her back to Baker street and –

"Molly? Are you alright?" John asked, getting Molly out of her haze.

"Yes! What, I'm ok. Did Sherlock find anything?" Molly asked somewhat dazed.

"If you had been listening, Molly, you would've heard that she had traces of some form of medication on her lips, suggesting that she was either a drug user or someone just wanting to get it over with. Also there is clear evidence of self harm up and down both of her arms, obvious signs of emotional trauma and stress. Based on what I found, it seems to be just another suicide." Sherlock said a bit bored. Clearly, suicides were not his thing. "Well, thank you Molly for providing me with yet another boring case, I shall see you again at some point." Sherlock stated bluntly, walking out of the room in a huff. John groaned loudly, patting Molly's shoulder.

"Don't let him get under your skin Molly. He just hasn't had a good case in weeks. I'll see you later." John smiled and walked out of the room. Molly sighed loudly once both men had left and she motioned to Kyle.

"Check her blood for evidence of medications or other drugs and come back to me, ok?" Molly said quietly and Kyle nodded, leaving Molly alone in the room.

* * *

"No... No no no no NO!" Jareth shouted, throwing the crystal across the room causing it to shatter. He had been watching Molly all day and felt his entire heart begin to crumble and shatter when he realized that Sarah, his Sarah, was lying dead on the table before Molly. That was the one time out of all of Jareth's years, that he had broken down in tears.


End file.
